Birthday Present
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi, having been under his sister's rule for all of his life, just wants her to be submissive to him for one day. As it is his birthday wish, Yuuko reluctantly agrees.


Faced with years upon years of being under the dominance of his elder twin sister, Hideyoshi had just one single wish for his birthday: that he get to be the one in dominance for one single day. It took some persuading, but he was finally able to get his sister to relent her position as the dominant sibling. So here he was, sitting in a chair as he looked out across at his sister.

"Sis," He began, his cheek laying upon his fist as he smiled at her, enjoying his temporary position of power. "I won't make you do anything that you haven't made me do before." He wouldn't even need to do something that she hadn't made him do before, as she had made him do various submissive things, including some downright sadistic pleasures that she had made him do for her own enjoyment.

But today, he could make her do _anything _that she has made him do...

Oh the possibilities...

Where should he begin?

Hideyoshi smirked, knowing right where to begin. It was something to show that he had complete dominance over her, something she had done to him for the exact same reason. Keeping his eyes locked with his sister's own, he outstretched his leg and bare foot. "I suppose you know what to do?" He asked her, not being able to help but keep his smirk on his face.

Yuuko glared at him from where she sat on the floor in front of him, her eyes traveling down his leg before back up at him. "You... want me to lick your foot?" She asked, her tone one of disgust.

Hideyoshi gave a curt nod before speaking. "You are going to have to throw away all of your pride today, sis. If you can't, how will you be able to uphold your end of the bargain? Besides, you've made me do this before, so why should you sound so disgusted to do it?"

She continued to glare at him as she stood up, Hideyoshi meeting her eyes with a glare of his own. "So you want me to throw away my pride, do you?" She asked, Hideyoshi only giving a small nod in response. "Alright, I will." Yuuko reached into a nearby drawer, taking something out of it.

Before he knew it, there was sudden pain in his head as something hit him. As his head jerked back, Hideyoshi caught sight of a baseball in the air with 'pride' written on it.

He fell back into the chair, his hand going to rub his forehead where the ball had hit him. He was mildly surprised that Yuuko had been prepared for something like this, but he was more annoyed that she wasn't upholding her end of the bargain.

"You're getting too carried away, _little brother_." Yuuko told him, standing in front of him with her arms crossed as she glared down at him.

"Sis," He began, glaring back up at her, "you made a deal and you gave your word. Now, since you've obviously thrown away your pride, can you go ahead and uphold your word?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice at a level tone instead of raising it.

Yuuko narrowed her eyes at him but nevertheless obeyed, getting back down onto her knees in front of him. Hideyoshi outstretched his leg and foot again. "Lick." He ordered her, waiting to see if she would finally do it this time.

With one last glare directed at him, she took his foot in both of her hands, hesitating a moment before running her tongue across it. The effect was instantaneous; Hideyoshi's face already going deep red as thoughts of doubt started intruding upon his mind.

What was he doing - what was he making her do? She'd just punish him for all of this tomorrow, but still... to have this one day being dominant over his sister... it would just have to be worth it... but, maybe... maybe having her lick his foot was a little too mu-

Hideyoshi couldn't help but to gasp a little as Yuuko carried on, her tightened grip on his foot the only thing registering that she had heard his gasp and had not liked it in the least. Looking down at her, Hideyoshi could see that her own face was red; but, despite her embarrassment, she was still continuing... upholding her word that she had given him...

"A-alright sis, t-that's enough." Hideyoshi told her, his voice losing the commanding tone it had in it before. Yuuko let go of his foot, immediately taking her mouth off of it as she brought up her arm to cover her mouth. Looking down at his foot, Hideyoshi could see some of her saliva on it, it's presence turning his face redder.

"Anything else you want me to do, _your perverted highness_?" She asked, her arm coming down from her mouth as she made a disgusted face at having actually licked his foot.

It was morning time and they had both yet to have had their baths, and such a fact brought another idea to his mind. "Yes, there is. Go ready the bath; we can bathe together so that you can wash me." His sister was probably rethinking most, if not all, of the things she had done to him.

"Fine." Yuuko muttered, standing up before heading off to the bathroom, her face still red as she wiped the saliva she had gotten on her arm onto the pajamas she was wearing. A bit later, she came back, telling him that the bath was ready for use.

That is how they came to be together in the rather large bathroom; Yuuko sitting behind him as she washed his hair. Hideyoshi telling her to 'wash it with love and care and gentleness' and Yuuko forcing herself to comply with his commands.

After finishing his hair, she began to scrub his back. Just as she finished with that, Hideyoshi told her to rub his back with her bare hands. Again, she forced herself to comply; laying her hands against Hideyoshi's soft and wet back. Her hands rubbing his back sent sweet sensations throughout his being; Hideyoshi practically losing himself in it before he remembered that he still needed the rest of him washed.

"Don't forget to wash my chest and stomach, sis." Hideyoshi told her, trying to bathe in the sensations of her fingers along his back for as long as he could before she would move them away to continue washing him.

Her fingers stopped, but still laid upon his bare back. "I've made you wash _my _chest before?" She asked, her tone one of utter disbelief.

Hideyoshi sighed as he remembered that time, a time that he would have preferred to have been more years back than it really was. "Yes, you actually have, sis. When we were _thirteen _years old." There was a reason he was immune to whatever 'mysteries' the female body had - and it wasn't only because his own body was so feminine.

"_Thirtee- _the time when I had a headache because of last-minute studies?" Yuuko asked as she went around to his front, looking across his body as she dreaded knowing that she would have to wash him. Hideyoshi nodded in response to her question, pressing his legs together in modesty when she came around. Her gaze drifted down to his crotch, a frown forming on her face. "I've never made you wash my crotch, have I?" She asked without hesitation - without shame.

"No." Hideyoshi quickly responded with - too quickly.

Yuuko opened her mouth, closed it, looked into his eyes, opened her mouth again, closed it once more, and then finally decided on something to say. "It was a major headache; my brain was not functioning properly." Her cheeks began to grow red, her eyes averting away from his crotch as she began to wash his front.

"Don't worry, sis. Making you do something like that would be too embarrassing for me." Hideyoshi told her, wincing as unfamiliar sensations coursed through him as she washed his chest.

"Oh, really?" She asked, looking up into his eyes once more, her own eyes filled with a sadistic intent. He knew what she was thinking; he knew that she was thinking of washing his crotch just to embarrass him. But there's no way she would really do that, right? It would be plenty enough embarrassing for her too, right?

"I forbid you from touching my crotch, sis." Hideyoshi told her, trying to stave off any rebellious act she may try to pursue.

But she was so much smarter than him.

"Have I ever forbidden you from touching my crotch, dearest brother?"

...

I-it was common sense, r-right? But, I-it's true that she has never... b-but a-again, it's common sense, right!? "Sis...?" Hideyoshi asked, fear in his voice. "Y-you're not going to actually, t-touch me there, a-are you...?" Even though she was his sister, there were some places that siblings just don't touch. Looking is one thing, but touching is something else unless it's _necessary _- like for medical reasons, not... not this...

She only smiled at him - an evil, sadistic smile full of malicious intent.

* * *

He was the one who was supposed to be dominant, wasn't he?

Hideyoshi only sighed as he laid on the couch, his face still flowing with red from his sister's earlier antics. He couldn't believe that she had went and washed his crotch just like any other part of his body - it had made him feel awkward and had embarrassed him a great deal.

"Hideyoshi." Came Yuuko's voice through gritted teeth, Hideyoshi looking up at her as she walked over with a tray in her hands. She was wearing their white apron and the tray she held had a pitcher of tea on it along with a teacup and it's plate. "Here's your tea, **_my dearest brother who I adore and love with all of my heart."_ **She said all of that with a forced smile on her face, he having told her to do that before he had sent her off to get him some tea, while wearing the apron.

Where the phrase had come from? Well, when he was fourteen, and having a mood swing because of his sister's period (they have a unique special connection, even though they are fraternal twins - and the mood swing resulted from his lower tolerance of internal pain), he had offended her somehow (he didn't remember how) and she had ended up forcing him to apologize by telling her that he adored and loved her with all of his heart.

He remembered, and cherished, many memories of him and his sister; and even though many may be bad or embarrassing, he still cherished each and every one of them. Besides, remembering so many things about the two of them also allowed him to have plenty of stuff to make her do while he still had the day ahead of him.

Hideyoshi sat up, taking the teacup and plate as Yuuko poured the tea into it. For some difference between them, she was the one who usually drank from a teacup while he drank from a regular cup, but sometimes he liked to feel a little fancy by drinking from the teacup. But anyways, he figured that he would get back to ordering around Yuuko all he felt like for the rest of the day.

There were so many things to do, and only one day to do them...

Well, he better get started.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**1 Minute After Midnight**

**12:01 AM**

**0001 Hours**

Hideyoshi sleepily opened his eyes, wondering why he had woken up so early as he sat up in his bed. He yawned, looking down at himself before looking around his room. His head turned to the side, his eyes going towards his door; but Yuuko's face blocked the sight of the door.

"Sis?"

She only smiled at him - a sadist's smile.


End file.
